


Shall We Dance

by BeccaAnne814



Series: Steve Rogers x Reader Oneshots [13]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Probably a curse word or two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 09:30:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22434031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeccaAnne814/pseuds/BeccaAnne814
Summary: Natasha and Bucky are finally getting married, but Nat has an ulterior motive for planning a big wedding.  You have your own hidden motives as well, but you know if Nat ever finds out, she’ll murder you and enjoy every second of it.
Relationships: Bucky Barnes x Natasha Romanoff, Steve Rogers x Reader
Series: Steve Rogers x Reader Oneshots [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/772464
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	Shall We Dance

**Steve Rogers x Reader**

**Summary** – Natasha and Bucky are finally getting married, but Nat has an ulterior motive for planning a big wedding. You have your own hidden motives as well, but you know if Nat ever finds out, she’ll murder you and enjoy every second of it.

**Warnings** – Fluff…probably a curse word or two

**Word Count** – 921

**Notes:** At the end.

_ ** [Masterlist](https://beccaanne814.tumblr.com/post/174989754188/masterlist) ** _

[[MORE]]

Natasha Romanoff wasn't the kind of woman a person wanted to piss off, and YN knew that better than anyone. So when the fiery redhead fixed her stare of death onto her, she decided it was best to pick her battles.

"Okay, okay, okay," YN said as she raised her hands in surrender. "I'll do the stupid dance lessons. When and where?"

"Bucky and I will be in the main training room at noon," Nat said as a bubbly smile replaced the evil glare that had previously been on her beautiful face.

"Noon. Got it." YN nodded and watched as her best friend in the world turned and left the room. 

Nat and Bucky were finally getting married—much to everyone's surprise—but the wedding they'd planned was a bit over the top for YN's taste. In addition to the white frilly gown, Nat had chosen overly-feminine bridesmaid dresses for YN, Wanda, Pepper, Maria, and Carol. But to top it all off was her requirement that her bridesmaids all dance with their respective groomsmen after Nat and Bucky's first dance. It just so happened that as maid of honor, she was paired with Bucky's best man—Captain America himself.

Showing up right on time, she was shocked to see Steve already there and waiting.

"I thought you hated dancing?" she teased with a wicked grin.

"I don't know how to dance," he corrected. "I never said I hated it."

Bucky walked in and clapped his hands together in glee as Natasha followed behind with a shit-eating grin. "We ready kids?"

"How is this going to work, Buck?" Steve asked as he pointed between Nat and Bucky. "Do I dance with you, or Nat?"

Dramatically holding out a hand to YN, Bucky focused all his attention on her as he answered Steve's question. "I'll be instructing the lovely YN." He gave her an over-the-top wink. "But don't go falling in love me, doll—my heart belongs to another."

Rolling her eyes, YN took Bucky's hand and let him twirl her into his arms. 

Nat shook her head and held out a hand to Steve. "I promise I'll go easy on you, Rogers."

"You always say that," he muttered under his breath. "And it's always a lie."

Getting dance lessons from two former Russian assassins wasn't how YN had thought she'd learn to dance, but she had to admit that Bucky and Nat knew their way around the dance floor. In less than an hour, she felt confident enough to get up in front of a crowd and not embarrass the hell out of herself.

"Okay, time to switch," Nat announced once she'd finally gotten Steve to stop stepping on her toes.

YN gave Steve a wary look as Bucky let go of her and reached for his fiancée. 

"You ready for this?" YN asked Steve as they awkwardly embraced to begin the dance.

"Not really," he said with a wince as he stepped on her toe.

Bucky twirled Nat far enough away from the other couple to speak without them hearing. "You really think this is going to work?"

Nat gave a pained glance toward her toes. "It'd better. Those two are the most stubborn. . ."

"I thought that honor belonged to us?" Bucky interrupted with a chuckle.

"Besides us," Nat amended before she groaned. "If they don't admit their feelings to each other by the time I walk down the aisle, I'm locking them in a room together."

Bucky shook his head and started laughing. "I still can't believe you planned this whole wedding to get our best friends together."

"Desperate times call for desperate measures, Barnes."

Across the room, YN and Steve continued to dance awkwardly, completely ignoring the other couple.

"How am I doing?" Steve asked.

"You're doing great," YN assured him as slid her toes out of the way of his foot again. 

Steve glanced over at Bucky and Nat having their own private conversation. "Do you think they suspect?"

YN gave him a sly smile. "Not a chance."

"You know if she finds out you conned her into have a big wedding. . ."

"She'll kill me," YN finished for him. "But it'll be worth it to finally see the two of them get married."

"When are we going to tell them, though?"

YN shrugged. "I think she's got her heart set on us getting together at the wedding." She lifted her hand from his shoulder and waved it in a vague gesture. "You know—the whole romantic setting is supposed to make us realize we can't live without one another."

"I can't live without you, you know?"

"Shh," YN hissed. "We can't let them know we're already together." Her gaze softened as she peeked up at the man she loved through her lashes. "I can't live without you, either."

Steve's face turned a soft shade of pink as he spun YN around and then pulled her back into his arms.. "Well, at least I finally got one of them to teach me to dance."

"And I'll be forever grateful for that," YN said as she tried to hide her loving smile from the two assassins across the room. She knew she probably could've gone about getting Nat to agree to a wedding in a different way, but she was having too much fun pulling the wool over the eyes of the greatest spy in the world. She just had to make sure Nat never found out the truth—but what she didn't know wouldn't hurt her.

______________________

_Author's Note: Thank you for reading Day 346 of my writing challenge. I hope you enjoyed it! Were you surprised that Nat was using her wedding to Bucky as an excuse to get Steve and the Reader together? Were you surprised that the Reader was using Nat’s desire to see her and Steve get together as an excuse to get Nat to have a wedding? What about the fact that she and Steve were already a thing? I love having two separate plots that feed off of each other! Nat will kill her if she ever finds out, so let’s hope she doesn’t! I look forward to your comments, and if you enjoyed this story, please consider reblogging!_


End file.
